


PILLOWTALK

by definitelynotafan



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: I don't even know why I did this, M/M, alternate version of the pillowtalk video, i have no one to blame but myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelynotafan/pseuds/definitelynotafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn decides to make an alternate version of the Pillowtalk video and Liam offers to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PILLOWTALK

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY.  
> Please leave kudos/a comment. 
> 
> All the love and all that. x
> 
> (I'm gonna edit out the typos later)

Zayn doesn’t even know exactly how it happened, how it happened – it all happened so quickly. People had been celebrating how PILLOWTALK is a gender neutral song and it made him really happy to see his fans happy. It started out as a joke, one of those nights he spent with Gigi just hanging around a hotel room, talking about all and nothing. What if they made a version of the video with some girl/girl and boy/boy scenes? The fans sure would love it and they both could use it to raise awareness on LGBTQIA+ issues, something Zayn could never do while still in the band. At least not to the extend he would have wanted to. God forbid there someone would think there were gay boyband members. Something bad would have happened. Apparently.

The joke quickly became a solid plan and it wasn’t long before Gigi had managed Kendall to come out and do the scenes with her. Sure, they could have gotten actors to do the scenes but they had decided in the beginning that it would be the two of them. It would be fun Gigi had said it wouldn’t be any different than what the two of them did in the original video. Just two people kissing for show.

Everything had become as lot more serious when it was two days before the shoot and Zayn still hadn’t found a guy to shoot the scenes with. He just wasn’t sure who to ask. He would need someone who he would feel comfortable with and who was willing to support the cause. In this business homophobia was still going strong, as sad as it was, and so many people did not under any circumstances want to be associated with anything that could make them look less than straight. _Fucking twats_ , Zayn thought. People jjjjjj

Just like the idea in general, this had started as a joke as well. Liam had come over to hang out with him for a bit while he was in LA. It had finally stopped being weird between them and Zayn had been thankful for a normal night, just like old time. At least with Liam he could be 100% certain that he was not being his friend because he wanted something from him. Liam had always been … Liam. Because they can’t just not talk about music they had ended up talking about their upcoming projects. Zayn had his album about to drop and Liam had worked on a track as well. Liam didn’t do breaks like normal people. Zayn had told Liam about his idea and the problems of finding someone to do it with. The sentence _I should just ask you. It’s not like it would be the first time we would kiss_ might have being spoken. Zayn referred of course to that time joking around on the bus that had ended with them smacking their lips together. Maybe Zayn should just stop joking around, look where is leads him. The words _I’d do it_ might have followed and that’s how he ended up where he was not, heart beating out of his chest while he watched Gigi and Kendall finishing up their scenes.

Liam was hanging around the producing people, because of course he was. Liam had agreed to do it so quickly and for fee as well. All he wanted was that his name was mentioned when talking about supporting LGBTQIA+ fans. He might have some homophobic rumours to his name after a series of unfortunate incidents and PR tricks. After Gigi and Kendall finished up, giggling all the way back to their dressing rooms it all happened very quickly. Soon Zayn was standing opposite of Liam in front of the camera. He doesn’t even know what is making him so nervous. He did the platonic kissing thing with Gigi not even two months ago and everything was fine. They had giggled and laughed between takes and everything had been done fairly quickly. Pretty much like Gigi and Kendall had done it earlier. They were back on se now, both having dressed down in comfortable sweatpants and matching hoodies.

The music started playing, someone yelled “action” and Zayn stiffened. Liam, being the professional that he is come closer and closer, his eye already shut. When their lips touched, Zayn froze even more. People must have noticed too, because seconds afterwards the music was stopped and Liam leaned back again.

“Zayn, what’s up? That doesn’t look in anyway sexy.” The director shouted at him from his place somewhere on the side lines.

Zayn could have guess that himself. Warmth spread to his cheeks and he ducked his head out of Liam’s view.

“Well, this is awkward.” Liam laughed.

“It is, yeah?”

“Come on man, we can do this. What’s up?”

Zayn didn’t even know it himself. All those people were watching them while some had even begun to whisper. Somehow it made him all nervous to be doing this in front of all those people. He must look like a complete dick. He’d had no problem kissing Gigi while people were working around him but now that he was supposed to be kissing a guy he was all awkward and stiff.

“I don’t Liam, it feels weird. All of them watching and stuff.”

Liam put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him and Zayn couldn’t help but wince and the touch. If Liam was put off by that, he didn’t say so. He just kept on smiling.

“You need to calm down. Go outside, have a smoke and then we’ll fix this, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

What else was he supposed to say?

Zayn quickly smoked two cigarettes, his head feeling a bit dizzy. Eventually he walked back onto the set. His heart beat sped up again as he spotted Liam waiting for him under the spotlights.

“All better?” He asked.

“A bit, I guess.”

“Good, I had an idea.”

Zayn shot him a questioning look but before Liam could explain this idea to him he turned to face the production team.

“Okay, can I please get your attention for a moment? I know for certain that half of you is just here to watch but I need everyone who is not essential for his shoot to leave for bit. Thank you guys, I really appreciate it.”

Not for the first time Zayn was impressed by how Liam managed to get a whole room under his control without it looking like effort. When he spoke with this serious voice of his, everyone just stopped and listened. Liam had this kind of presence that very few people possessed. It’s like he suddenly filled the room and no even began questioning his commands. Technically they worked for Zayn and not Liam but when Liam asked, they answered.

“Thanks guys. When I say so I need you to turn the lights off. All of them. We’re gonna start this out in all darkness.”

Liam turned back to Zayn.

“Alright? We’ll start in the dark, with no one watching. They’ll start the music and all. The camera will be rolling and at some point the lights will be switched on. You don’t need to be nervous. Okay?”

Zayn nodded, too touched to say anything. Liam was going out of his way to make this work for Zayn. It wasn’t even his project. He didn’t have to care so much about it looking realistic. But that’s Liam, he doesn’t give less than 100%.

“Okay, lights off and start the music. Wait for a minute or so before you turn the lights back on.”

Suddenly Zayn was standing in pitch black darkness, his eyes still used to all the spotlights turned on him. The music started playing and despite his nervousness Zayn had to smile as he thought about all the people operating their things in the darkness. The music business was a weird business.

“Don’t jump, I’m coming closer.” Liam’s voice came over the music then a hand was gripping his shoulder, the other one cupping his cheek.

“Okay?”

Zayn nodded before mumbling a quick _yeah_.

“Why don’t you grip the sides of my t-shirt or something, yeah?”

Zayn did and Liam moved closer, his lips grazing Zayn’s ear. Zayn could feel the warm breath before Liam softly whispered.

“Stop thinking about it. No one is here, it’s just you and me. Just do what you feel like doing, don’t think about how it looks on camera, okay?”

Zayn let out a shaky breath, something about the way Liam whispered into his ear made him calm down. This had always been a weakness of his.

“Good, I’m going to kiss you now.” Zayn actually shivered as Liam moved his lips to the spot just behind hid ear. “It’s going to be a real kiss, real and slow.” Liam moved on, trailing his lips down Zayn’s neck and back up to his jaw. Zayn could swear he had felt Liam’s tongue in places. “Don’t think.” He was getting closer and closer to Zayn’s lips and Zayn gripped the fabric between his fists harder. Before Liam finally brought their lips together he breathed a last “Okay?” against Zayn’s skin. Zayn didn’t answer directly, instead he leaned in. Without thinking about it he moved his lips, softly kissing Liam. Liam responded instantly, lazily moving against him. The hand on Zayn’s cheek angled his face, tilting him slightly to the left while a tongue carefully licked against his bottom lip. Zayn automatically opened his mouth, he wasn’t thinking rationally anymore, he was just responding. Responding to what promises to be a great kiss. As soon as he had opened his mouth, the nature of the kiss changed. Zayn felt himself being pressed harder against Liam, his tongue eagerly licking into his mouth. Someone let out a low moan bit Zayn couldn’t be sure who is was, all he cared about was getting more, getting closer. His hands seemed to move on his own accord, up Liam’s back before he dropped all pretences and just gripped Liam’s hair, pushing him closer. Zayn was vaguely aware of the lights being switched on at some point but he didn’t open his eyes for even a second. At this point he wasn’t even sure whether he would even be able to open them. He doesn’t know how it happened but suddenly something is pressing at his crotch and this time Zayn is sure it was him who was moaning. Who even knows how long they stood there gripping at each other before someone coughed loudly.

It was Liam who came to his sense and released his grip first before taking a step back. When Zayn slowly opened his eyes he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Liam’s slightly parted lips were read and puffy and his pupils were blown wide open, even with all the lights surrounding them.

It took a second but then both of them started laughing, the situation was too bizarre.

“So, that just happened.”

“I know.”

\---

After their scenes were done Liam had gone back to hanging out with the producers, looking all interested while asking questions. Zayn had sat down somewhere one the edge on the set, trying to read a book. He had given up after reading the same paragraph three times without catching its meaning.

Now they were sitting next to each other on Zayn’s balcony, their untouched beers on the table in front of them. They hadn’t talked much all afternoon but it had been a comfortable silence. But every silence had to be broken at some point.

“So … the kiss today … I think we need to talk about it.” Liam started, not turning his head to face Zayn.

“Yeah, I guess we do.”

“It was a good kiss.”

“Hm.”

“I … I guess …”

“How about we just repeat the kiss and talk about it later?”

Liam let out a sigh of what seemed to be relief.

“Yeah, let’s just do that.”

 


End file.
